TimeLine
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: It's 2007, Starsky and Hutch are still cops, but what has happened to Huggy Bear
1. Chapter 1

_Present day_

Captain David Starsky was sitting at his desk when his mobile phone rang. Snatching it up he noticed, on the caller ID that it was Lyndsay calling. "Hi Hon'" he smiled, as he answered.

"Hey Dave, you busy?"

"Not right at this moment. What's up?"

"I wanted to remind you about John's birthday on Sunday. You're not going to be off playing golf are you?"

"Honey as if I'd miss my own Grandson's birthday!" Starsky retorted.

"Dave…"

"I know. Look it may have slipped my mind, " He confessed sheepishly, "But hey, I got you to remind me" he laughed. Starsky's desk phone was ringing, "Look Hon' I gotta go, okay?"

"See you later, for dinner?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be home tonight. Love you, see you around seven!"

"Hmmmm" Lyndsay smiled as she hung up.

"Captain Starsky," Said Starsky as he answered the phone.

"Hey Starsk'"

"Oh Hutch, hi, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you about Sunday. Have you sorted out the ponies yet?" He asked.

"Ponies?"

"Starsky!"

"Oh ponies, yeah right, ah I'm on it. Hutch how is it you remember John's birthday and I can't?"

"Because he's my grandson dummy and he's going to be two!"

"Two years old already. Wow where did the time go? Hutch?"

"You're asking me…..Sam thought he was in hell growing up surrounded by all those girls!"

"Yeah but he's happy about it now" laughed Starsky

"Oh yeah" agreed Starsky.

"Who'd have thought it Starsky, our kids getting married, much less becoming parents. Hell we sure took our time Starsk' but once we got there, we sure did good!"

"We did Hutch." Starsky pondered, "You know it was the only good thing that came out of the Gunther shooting. I met Lyndsay, you met Ella and now between us, eight kids and one grandson later, we're still here."

"Yeah we're still here buddy"

Both men went quiet.

"You thinkin' the same as me?" Hutch finally asked

"About Huggy?" Starsky replied.

"Yeah about Huggy."

"He was a good man Hutch. What went down it wasn't your fault. Huggy always knew the score."Starsky soothed.

"I know it Starsk' but sometimes….." Hutch let it trail off. "You wanna go for a beer when you're finished?" Hutch asked.

"Can't tonight buddy. I promised Lyndsay I'll go straight home. Besides I need to see that boy of mine. Lyndsay says he's trailing off in school and I gotta jump all over him before it gets worse."

"Hey, hey big bad daddy Dave gonna play strict father?" Hutch laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

"Yeah well little Davy's a bit too much like his father at the same age. Thank goodness Sam and Donna take after their mother."

"Enjoy it Starsk', you're lucky to have them."

"Oh I know it Hutch, never thought it would happen after I got shot. I appreciate it everyday. I'd just appreciate Davy more if he behaved himself!" he laughed.

Starsky stared at the photo on his desk of the dark curly haired youngster, his youngest son. Ten years old and already he though he knew all the answers. Then he looked at the photo of them all taken at Christmas. There was Lyndsay, his beautiful red haired wife. They had been married for 27 years and she was still as lovely as the day they met. There was Sam, his first born. Twenty five years old and already married. He was studying to become a lawyer and was a wonderful young man. And lastly his beloved daughter Donna. Always a lanky child she had suddenly blossomed into a real beauty and now at aged twenty four, with her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes she was turning heads in the fashion industry as a model. Starsky knew he was lucky to have them all and not a day went by when he didn't appreciate it.

Then he thought of Hutch. He was also in the photo with his family. It was an old tradition that Starsky and Hutch always spent Christmas together and that didn't change even when they got married.

Hutchwas standing with Ella. They had married the same year as Starsky and Lyndsay. Two years later Ella had given birth to the twins, Alisha and Sarah. Alsha was now married to Sam, Starsky's son, and Sarah was dating one of the lawyers at the same practice as Sam. She too was studying to become a lawyer whilst Alisha was a full time mum to John.

Then there was Krista twenty three years old and in a rock band. Hutch always said she was the black sheep of the family but in truth she was just like her father. All Hutch's kids were blond, as was their mother, but Krista was the only one that looked like Hutch and had the white blond hair, now faded to grey, on her father.

The came Lucy, who had just celebrated her twenty first birthday. Hutch had thrown the biggest party for his fourth child. She was a shy girl, much like her mother and was still at school. She enjoyed classical music and the arts. Of all Hutch's children, Lucy was Starsky's favourite. Ever since she was a little girl she loved to visit Uncle Dave and sculpt with him. Finally there was Michelle, twenty years old and a natural athlete. She had just joined the police academy and vowed to be as good a cop as her father.

Also in the photograph was Jenna. Hutch's baby girl. She had died three months previous, in the same car accident that had killed Ella. Some days Starsky didn't think Hutch would survive but he was a great father; and with four other girls to think about, he barely had time to grieve.

Jenna was fifteen years old. She seemed to have inherited the whole family's positive traits. She was beautiful, bright, a talented musician and a natural athlete too. She was a wonderful girl and Hutch and Ella doted on her as they did all their children. Davy took it particularly hard when she died and had been having a hard time since. Starsky remembered that he had to have a talk with his son that evening. He smiled to himself, sometimes being the Captain of Detectives was the easy part of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_27 years previously_

Starsky lay in hospital recovering from Gunther's bullets. He was over the worst of it. His pure determination to live and the fact that Huggy, Dobey and Hutch were there all the time had pulled him through. After four months in the hospital Starsky was finally ready to return home. Hutch had been on desk duties for the whole of that time, refusing to work the streets without Starsky, and now he was taking a few weeks off to care for Starsky at the little home on the beach Hutch had rented for them, for the duration of Starsky's convalescence.

Starsky had been assigned a group of nurses who would be helping Hutch to care for him too. The first was Lyndsay, a beautiful redhead who Starsky immediately fell for. He found himself looking forward to the days when it was she that was on duty. His silly male pride made sure that he was always well presented when she came, even though it was actually part of her job to take care of his personal needs. Starsky would get up early and struggle in the bathroom to make sure he looked nice for when Lyndsay arrived. Hutch teased him that one day the two of them would end up married, but Lyndsay just didn't know it yet.

Then there was a string of nurses who's names Starsky couldn't even remember and then Ella. Ella was a tiny blond woman who was very taken with Hutch from the minute she saw him.

It seemed fate had brought these women into the detectives lives and both Starsky and Hutch were not going to let fate down.

As Starsky grew stronger so did his love for Lyndsay and it was no surprise when four months after he left hospital he and Lyndsay married, in a beach ceremony, overlooking the Pacific Ocean in Malibu. Starsky's mother had flown in from New York and, although she was upset, at first, that Starsky hadn't gone for a traditional Jewish wedding she was, in the ned, just thankful that her son was happy and alive.

The big surprise was when Hutch announced, at the wedding, that he and Ella were going to be married too and the night turned into a double celebration when Hutch and Ella married, side by side with Starsky and Lyndsay.

Starsky was never able to recover enough to return to the streets so Hutch made a decision for him he entered Starsky into the Captain's training program at the academy and, at the same time Hutch applied to become and instructor there. At first Starsky found it difficult, knowing that he'd never again be a detective and worse, that he and Hutch would no longer be partners, but with both Lyndsay and hutch re-assuring him that this was a good thing, he finally accepted his lot and threw all he had into becoming a police Captain.

"You're father would be so proud" wept Rachael Starsky, when Starsky called on the Friday evening to let her know he had passed. "I know Ma, I know, but you're proud too right?"

"Proud, proud, oh Davey how can you ask me that, of course I am proud, so very proud." Starsky grinned and winked at Lyndsay, "She's pleased" he mouthed to his wife. Lyndsay smiled at him and carried on nursing their son.

"I gotta go now Ma. Hutch is coming over, we're celebrating you know." He grinned. "Love ya Ma."

"I love you too son, now go and have fun with your friend and say hello to Hutch for me."

Over the years more children followed. Starsky found he was incredibly good at being a police Captain. At first he worked in a small town and hours drive from Bay City but when Harold Dobey finally decided to retire, Starky took over running the precinct in Bay City and finally he felt at home.

Hutch rose through the ranks at the academy and fairly soon found he was managing it. It gave Hutch a sense of achievement knowing that he was responsible for all the Rookies coming through the academy. He knew their training could never prepare them for the streets, but his experiences could and he often we the extra mile, sharing his stories with them of a time when he and Starsky patrolled the streets of Bay City.

Both Starsky and Hutch were happy. Their lives settled, they worked hard, enjoyed their families and looked forward to the time when they too would finally retire.

Harold and Edith Dobey remained long time friends. Cal had grown up and was serving in the armed forces, which made his father proud and his mother worry. Rosie had joined the police academy and always kept an eye on Michelle, Hutch's daughter. Whenever the girls saw him on campus they would enjoy teasing him and Hutch would have to shoo them away.

Huggy Bear was also a good friend. He remained invaluable to Starsky, still giving information to him when needed. He steadfastly refused to work with any other cops and if Starsky needed something he had to personally go to see Huggy Bear, which was fine as he and Hutch still tried to meet at the Pits whenever possible.

Life seemed to have reached a nice rhythm and everything was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Four Months ago_

Huggy Bear had telephoned Starsky at the precinct to ask him to meet. It wasn't unusual and Starsky finished things in the office and made his way to the PITS. Huggy sauntered over and for the first time in the thirty years that Starsky had known him Huggy looked scared, actually he looked terrified. "Starsky bro' not here" Huggy nodded towards the stairs, "Upstairs" Starsky nodded back and made his way to the first floor.

Over the years Starsky had learnt to file away most of the memories associated with his line of work, but there was one memory that always came flooding back every time Starsky climbed those stairs. _Memories of Hutch going Cold Turkey and trying to beat a forced Heroin conviction_. Starsky visibly shuddered as he re-called how Hutch nearly hadn't made it. He grasped for the handrail as he almost became overwhelmed by the memory. "Phew" he let out a sigh of relief as he finally made it into a small office. He saw a coffee machine on the counter and poured himself a brew and waited for Huggy Bear.

Presently Huggy entered. "Man oh man" he said as he came in, "Woaw man, I'm getting' too old for this."

"What's up Hug'?" asked Starsky, genuinely concerned.

"Ben Forrest, that's what's up." Huggy said.

Starsky paled, "Forrest? Okay you got my attention, what gives?"

"He wants Hutch."  
"What? Is he even still alive? Huggy what do you mean he wants Hutch? How?" Starsky asked, worried.

Huggy Bear looked around the room. "Do you remember this room Starsky? Do you remember what happened here?"  
Starsky looked around the room. He hadn't realised this was the same small bedroom that he had nursed Hutch back to health all those years ago. Now it was just a small office with part of it being used a store room. There were no tell tale signs of the horror that Huggy, Hutch, and he, had gone through.

"Huggy I……"

"I know Starsky, man I feel it too. Those were bad times my brother, but now we got to protect our man Hutch. It's gonna happen Starsky, mark my words it's gonna happen. Forest will get Hutch in the end."

"But Huggy he's an old man." Starsky was concerned but realistic enough to wonder about what kind of threat that Ben Forrest could really be to his friend.

"He has a grandson. He has taken over where the old man left off. He's following Grandpa's orders and thems orders are that Hutch bites it!"

"Ah Huggy I gotta think, ah….Hutch does he know?"

"No, you know I don't deal with Hutch, Starsky. Only you. I gotta protect my interests and it aint healthy being a friend of Starsky and Hutch. I get seen with you I can always say you are putting pressure on me, being Captain of detectives an'all, but Hutch, he aint looking to solve no cases, not wrapped up in them fancy tracksuits he wears. He don't need a snitch Starsky, so people will start askin' what's ol' Huggy Bear doing still talking with Hutchinson? I don't need them kind of questions. You get my drift?"

Starsky nodded. Huggy Bear had been on the streets long enough to know what he was talking about, and Starsky knew it.

"okay how long do we have Hug'?" Starsky asked.

"I heard the hit goes down in four weeks."  
"Four weeks, why so long?"

"Old Ben Forrest is in a care home, being looked after in one of those posh places for old folks with money. Once every four weeks they are taken out into the canyons for a drive, it's there where it will happen and Forest wants to be there when Hutch dies. He wants to see it, witness it and rejoice in it."

"Okay so all we gotta do is keep Hutch from going into the canyons and we're home and dry." Starsky smiled enthusiastically, but deep down he knew it couldn't be that easy. "Okay Huggy, look I'm gonna split man. I'll set to it. I'll assign some men to give Hutch police protection if I have to."

"Starsky if they find out you know, or Hutch knows it's Huggy Bear's door they'll come'a'knockin'. You gotta keep this to yourself. You can't tell no-one."

Starsky sighed, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought and all the while Hutch's life was hanging in the balance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Months ago_

At 7pm Starsky arrived home. He was immediately attacked by his ten year old son, "Hey dad!" he screamed as he lunged into his father. "OOmph," groaned Starsky as the boy hit him full in the stomach. "Davy, for goodness...we need to talk young man" Starsky said, seriously. Davy backed away, "Aw dad.." "Don't aw dad me, look later. Where's your mother?"

Starsky heard a voice yell from the kitchen "In here Honey, dinner is almost ready! How was your day?" he could hear the smile in her voice and he grinned at his son. Life was good, well almost.

"Where is Donna?" Starsky asked as they all sat down for diner.

"She has a shoot in Manhattan, this weekend, she went early so she could get some shopping done, she said to say sorry she couldn't see you before she left."  
Lyndsay saw the disappointment in Starsky's eye. "She'll be home soon Honey. Tuesday I think." she smiled.

Starsky nodded and smiled. "So Davy how's school?" he asked his youngest child

He looked imimediately at his mother and then back at his father. "Dad do we have to talk about this now?" he complained.

"It's as good time as any and I'd rather we do this when your sister is away. Do you want her to be as disappointed in you as I am right now?"

"Dad" he groaned. He looked as cute as ever and Starsky could hardly bring himself to chastise his son, but it had to be done. School was important; he had always wished he had been a better student. Even at the academy he was always goofing around.

"Davy I'm serious. What's going on?"

The little boy shuffled in his seat and Starsky and Lyndsay were surprised to see tears spring to his eyes. Lyndsay made to go to him but Starsky stared at her, predicting what she was going to do. "Davy, I'm waiting…" he said sternly. He hated this, he really did. Hated to cause his children pain but it had to be done. Davy's grades had been slipping steadily for the past two months and he was getting into trouble, skipping lessons and bullying other children.

"I'm sorry Dad." He mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Davy. You gotta sort this out. Come on talk to me, us, what's going on? We want to help you, we really do but you have to help us here. We can't help if we don't know what's going on in that head of yours."

"I'm sorry dad, I really am. I'll try and be better." He was crying openly now and pleading with his father to just let it go, but Starsky knew this was important and he pushed harder. "Davy, stop crying. Stop crying and talk to me. I don't want to punish you son, but I will"

Starsky had never really punished his children their whole life and Davy was shocked. He wiped his eyes and began to talk.

"I really am sorry. I don't know what's going on. I'm not happy anymore dad. Ever since Jenna died I'm scared."  
Starsky's heart bled for his son. He went to him and put an arm around him. "What are you scared of?" he asked, gently.

"I don't want to die daddy." He said and he sounded so small, so terrified.

Starsky grabbed his son tightly. "Why would you think that Davy? It was an accident, a terrible accident. I know you miss Jenna, both mommy and me, we know, we understand, but you can't go around behaving the way you do because you are scared. We all get scared Davy."

"Even you?" interrupted the boy.

"Yes" Starsky smiled, "Even me." He looked at his wife, who was smiling too. He was handling this well and she was proud of her husband.

"Look Davy, I can't promise you that other people you love wont die." The boy looked up, terrified, "Listen to me, I won't lie to you. Other people you love will die and it will hurt, it might even hurt more than when Jenna died, but its part of life son. We don't have to let it consume us. We can remember those people with love, with fondness. It hurts and it hurts until it doesn't hurt , but talk about it Davy. Talk to me, to your mother, to Hutch."  
"To Hutch, I can talk to Hutch?"

Of course you can talk to Hutch. He loved her too Davy. He misses Jenna and Ella everyday. He will talk to you."

"Thanks dad. I'll try and be better I promise. Can I go now? I'm finished eating."

"Sure" smiled Starsky and watched as his son bolted out of the room. "Well?" he asked of his wife.

"You did just fine dear, he really listened to you. Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked

"He's a Starsky, of course he'll be okay." Starsky smiled as he went over to his wife and embraced her. "Hi baby" he cooed.

"Hi yourself. Hard day?" She had noticed the worried frown, as he sat at the table, and she knew it wasn't all about Davy. She knew her husband well.

"Oh you know the usual." He sighed, "I think I'm getting too old for this." He pondered and, in truth he was. He could have retired ten years ago and yet being a cop was part of him. It was in his Soul. He missed the old days when he and Hutch used to cruise the streets of Bay City.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Lyndsay, seeing he was lost in thought.

"Nothing." He smiled and kissed her nose, "You want me to clean up?" he asked.

"No go on through. I'll make us coffee and I'll be in, in a minute." She smiled as she began to clear the table.

Starsky made his way to the family room. As he did the telephone rang. He was hoping it would be Donna. Although two of his kids were grown he still had almost daily contact with them, and he liked it that way. Expecting it to be Donna he snatched up the phone and said, cheerily, "Starsky's domicile, hey!"

"Ah Captain Starsky?" a very nervous sounding voice said on the end of the line.

Starsky immediately knew this was business. "Captain Starsky here." He confirmed.

"Captain its Jones, at the precinct, we just got a call in, I think you'd better get to The Pits as soon as you can."

Starsky's face drained of all colour. "The Pits? What's happened Jones?"

"There's been a shooting sir. I don't know all the details I was just told to get you to The Pits as soon as possible."

"Ah okay, okay. I'm on my way."

"Thankyou Sir." As the young police officer was about to hang up Starsky said, "Has anyone phoned Hutch? Ah Lieutenant Hutchinson?"

"Hutchinson Sir? No, no-one has telephoned Hutchinson, just you."

"Okay. Thanks." Starsky put the phone down. This was bad. He knew it was bad. He sauntered into the kitchen where Lyndsay was just pouring coffee. "Baby I need to go out." He said.

"Out?" She quizzed and then she saw his face. "David, what's happened? David?" she went to him, "David what is it, oh my God not Donna!" she gasped.

"No, no not Donna, oh baby I didn't mean to frighten you. Not Donna, the kids are fine, it's work, just work." He soothed.

"Can't work wait" she purred, "I was hoping for an early night." She nuzzled into him, but Starsky pushed her away. "Lyndsay I gotta go." And with that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Starsky pulled up outside The Pits in his brand new Mercedes. Even now, almost thirty years later it still felt strange to arrive without Hutch beside him in his beloved Torino.

He noticed that there were several squad cars already at the scene and he mentally braced himself for what he might find when he entered the bar.

The whole place had been trashed. There were broken bar stolls and glasses everywhere. The mirror behind the bar, which Huggy took great pride in polishing, was shattered.

"What have we got?" He asked the first uniformed police officer he saw.

"Don't know cap'n. Seems like someone took a mighty fine baseball bat to this place"

"And the proprietor, any news?" Starsky was eager to find out about Huggy. The two men had been friends for more than thirty years. He had been Starsky's aid long before he and Hutch became partners.

"The proprietor Cap'n? I don't know, but there's a body over there. Been shot, execution style." The policeman said matter-of-fact.

Starsky gulped. He hadn't prepared himself for this. Taking a deep breath he made his way in the direction of where the policeman had nodded.

Lying behind the bar, with a single bullet to the head lay Corey, Huggy Bear's oldest son. He was nineteen years old and often helped his father out in the evenings. Starsky knelt down to the young man. "Oh Corey." He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Starsky knew, instinctively, that this was something to do with him and Hutch.

He looked up and saw the police photographer waiting, "Do your thing" he instructed but….."And he looked at the man, "Do it with care. He's a friend of mine"

"You know it Captain" he replied and began taking photographs of the body.

Starsky looked around the room. There were fragments of Huggy Bear's life spread everywhere and, throughout, there were policemen, carefully sifting their way through the mess, trying to gather any little scrap of evidence that would ensure a conviction.

Starsky made his way towards the stairs. He shuddered, as he always did, when he stepped onto the first run. Sighing he made his way up. "Okay Huggy" he said aloud, "Where are you?" Memories and feelings threatened to engulf him. He gripped the handrail to steady himself and just as he thought he had it under control he threw up. "Damn!" he cursed wiping his mouth. Luckily it wasn't much and no-one seemed to have noticed, or if they had, they were being discrete. No-one bothered him.

Finally he reached the top of the stairs and he went into the office where only hours earlier he had been speaking with his friend. He nodded to the policemen already in there, "Anything?" he asked.

"Not that we can see Captain."

"Keep looking. You gotta turn something." He instructed.

He thought about Hutch. He would have to know. Huggy had said "No Hutch" because he thought it would put him in danger but it appeared that whoever was behind this already knew that Huggy Bear had spoken to Starsky and that seemed danger enough.

He took his mobile phone from his pocket. Making his way into the bathroom, attached to the office he voice dialled Hutch.

"'Lo" answered Hutch after about five rings.

"Hutch?"

"Starsk' hey buddy. Krista turn the music down!" he shouted. Starsky could hear rock music playing in the background and smiled. Sighing he began "Hutch I need you to come to The Pits."

"Sure, when tomorrow you wanna meet for a drink?" asked Hutch innocently

"Not tomorrow Hutch." Starsky said.

Hutch could hear the seriousness is his friend's tone.

"What'up Starsky? What's going on?"

"Hutch, it's Huggy. Just get here will ya?"

Starsky waited for Hutch at the bar. Almost all of the police had left already as the forensic teams had finished their work. By the time Hutch arrived the place was empty. Starsky looked up as he heard his friend enter.


	6. Chapter 6

"what the……" He began and gasped when he saw Hutch.

Hutch, or was it Hutch? It was Hutch but not how Starsky had remembered him. No actually it was just like Starsky had remembered him, but not how he was the last time he had seen him.

Hutch walked up to Starsky. "Hey buddy, " he began, "So what's up? Why'd you cal me here?"

"Hutch I…..what the hell happened to you?" Starsky asked, still staring in disbelief.

"Huh? Starsk' are you okay. What's up buddy, you look like you seen a ghost."

"Hutch you, you, you're young.!" said Starsky, shaking his head, still not believing what he was seeing.

Hutch laughed out loud. "Okay joke over, I aint that young Starsky and I'm getting older every second we stand here playing around."

"But Hutch you don't understand, the last time I saw you, you were sixty five years old. We were getting ready to retire. In fact we should already have been."

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Buddy are you okay? You said you wanted to see me, something about Huggy Bear?"

Starsky reached up to touch Hutch's face. He needed to know if he was real. As he did he saw his own hand, a young hand, a thirty two year old hand, "What the……" he began and stopped. He looked at Hutch, "Hutch how old are you?" he asked

"What?" asked Hutch, confused.

"How old are you?" he repeated

"Same age as you buddy, give or take a few months, you know it. Starsky what's going on?"

"I know we're the same age Hutch but what age are we?" Starsky urged.

"Thirty two" answered Hutch, "so what's the joke?"

"No joke Hutch. No joke at all. I called you hear tonight because Huggy Bear is missing and his son has been shot and killed."

"his son? Huggy had a son? How, when? Starsky what the hell is going on?" Hutch demanded, he was getting anxious. Something about all this was very strange and he had never really seen Starsky act like this. If it was a joke it was pretty sick and Starsky was carrying it well, he looked so damned serious.

"Hutch the last time I spoke to you we were discussing our grand son's birthday party."  
"Grand son? Okay so now you got me worried. Starsky I think you may need a doctor. Did something happen tonight, you bang your head or something?" Hutch laughed but he was only half joking.

"No I didn't bang my head!" Starsky snapped. "But you're right I am confused. Listen to me Hutch, the last tie I spoke to you were discussing John's birthday he is going to be two. He is the son of your daughter and my son Sam. I don't know what's happened but I do know I haven't imagined the last thirty years of our lives. I'm married, you're married we have kids, grown up kids, except Davy." A tear came to Starsky's eye, "Davy" he said aloud. "Oh my god." Starsky went very pale and Hutch thought he was going to pass out. "Starsk'" he grabbed his arm and steadied his friend. "Starsky you got me scared, Starsky what's going on?"

"I have a son, Davy. He's ten years old and he's a chip of the old block. I have a daughter and another son, both grown up. Donna is a model and Sam is studying to be a lawyer, he's also married to your daughter Alisha. She is one of twins and…" but Hutch interrupted him, "For God's sake Starsky can you hear yourself? This isn't funny!"

"It isn't meant to be funny Hutch . I don't know what's going on and I'm scared. Do our families even exist anymore? I don't know, but I need to find out."

Hutch had enough faith in Starsky to understand that he Starsky believed what he was saying and this was indeed no joke, but Hutch was certain, he and Starsky were not sixty five years old and they did not have families.

Starsky and Hutch left The Pits and it was no surprise to Starsky to see the torino standing in the back alley. _"It would be wouldn't it?"_ He thought to himself.

"Starsky, under the circumstance I think we should take my car" Hutch reasoned.

Starsky nodded in agreement, although he looked longingly at his old red friend.

"Where we going Hutch?" Starsky asked, as they were driving in Hutch battered old tan ford. "I think we should go to my place, get a good nights sleep and talk about this again in the morning. If Huggy is missing then we need fresh minds to find out wher he is and right now, my mind is so jumbled and confused I don't think I could manage anything." Hutch smiled, meekly.

Starsky smiled. He had missed this, working together, the banter, just like old times. Except this wasn't old times, this was happening now and according to Hutch it was like this everyday, not thrity years ago. Starsky leaned back into his seat. He was tired. His body was aching. Tonight had just been one shock after another and he knew at some point he would have to find out exactly where about in his life's timeline he was. For now all he wanted to do was sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

Hutch smiled as he looked at his partner. Maybe they had been working too hard. Maybe Starsky was just exhausted. Whatever it was Hutch was worried. He had never seen Starsky like this ever and he decided that in the morning he was going to telephone Captain Dobey and request some leave. He and Starsky needed a vacation and that's exactly what he was going to do. Firstly he would telephone Jeanie and let her know he couldn't spend this weekend with her. He had a couple of days off and she was waiting for him at the beach house he had rented. "Maybe another time" he whispered.

Hutch pulled up outside his canal side home. He nudged Starsky awake and Starsky gasped when he saw were they were. This was early, very early. He and Hutch probably hadn't been partners that long. If Hutch hadn't yet moved into Venice Place it meant that it had to be somewhere in the mid-seventies.

"Uh Hutch.." he stammered, not quite sure how to ask without sounding mad, "What's the date" he sniggered uncomfortably.

"Starsky are you sure you're okay?" Hutch sighed, realising that Satsrky was not okay. Deciding to indulge his partner he said " 7th of October 1975. "

"1975!" Starsky exclaimed. "Oh my God!" He paled again and Hutch really thought that this time he would pass out.

"Hey buddy, let's get you inside hey. Come on."

Starsky stumbled in with Hutch holding his arm. "I'll take the couch." Hutch said cheerily as he hung up his gun, in the closet behind the front door. "You wanna beer?"

Starsky shook his head. He looked round the apartment. Did he and Hutch really used to live this way. He couldn't imagine it now as he thought of his home with Lyndsay. This was a typical bachelor apartment; both he and Hutch now lived in gorgeous family homes, with warmth and sumptuous furnishings. Maybe it was the women in their lives that made their house a home. Except Hutch's wife was gone and Starsky didn't know if he would ever see Lyndsay again.

Hutch came over t sit with his friend. Passing him a beer he was surprised to see a lonely tear trickling down Starsky's cheek.

"Starsk'" he soothed, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Starsky what's wrong?"

Starsky looked at his friend and, with a voice so full of sorrow he said "I may never see them again Hutch. What's going to happen to them?"

"Who Starsky, who wont you see again?" Hutch asked.

"My family. Lyndsay, Sam, Donna and Davy. My family Hutch, what if I never get back?" Starsky began to cry openly now and Hutch held him. There was nothing he could say. He was terrified that Starsky was really losing his mind. This was more than exhaustion and Hutch was beginning to think that maybe he should telephone Captain Dobey now.

He held Starsky tight and eventually his sobs subsided and he began to fall asleep.

Laying him down, on the couch, Hutch went to get Starsky a blanket. "okay buddy you take the couch then, get some sleep Starsk' it's been a long evening."

The next morning Starsky woke and automatically rolled to his right expecting to be bale to reach out and cuddle his wife. Instead he found himself in a heap on Hutch's floor. Momentarily stunned he shook his head and all the memories of the past few hours came flooding back. He got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom where he was sick.

And that's where Hutch found him. Bent low over the pan, throwing up.

"Aw buddy" he soothed as he rubbed circles into the small of Starsky's back. "You're not any better eh?"

Starsky somehow managed to lift his head long enough to give his friend a pitiful look. "Starsky." Hutch sighed. Taking a breath he continued "Look you know I'm going to be away this weekend. You want me to phone Huggy and ask him to come over? You can both stay here."

Starsky pulled back from the toilet and sat on the bathroom floor. "Hutch, Huggy is missing remember." He said, although he wasn't sure himself anymore. Maybe the twenty eight year old Huggy Bear wasn't missing. Maybe Starsky would find him at The Pits, where he always was.

"I don't know." He said to Hutch. "Where are you going this weekend anyway?"

Hutch smiled. "Starsky I've only been talking about it all week. You know that new girl Jeannie well we're going away and no, I'm not telling you where!" he affirmed before Starsky had the chance to ask.

"_Jeannie, Jeannie oh my God." _Starsky paled again. "Hey come to think of it buddy you don't look so hot." Said Hutch on seeing his reaction. "Maybe I should stay home after all."

"Hutch we need to talk. Firstly I need to get up off this floor." Hutch was relieved to see Starsky's sense of humour seemed to be returning. "Come on buddy. Here let me help you." He said as he hooked his arm underneath Starsky's elbow and helped him to stand. Staggering to the couch Starsky then slumped down. He was aching all over. He missed his family. Would they be worried about him? And more importantly, did they even exist anymore. Tear welled in his eyes as he thought of them and he had to fight them back. He was too old for this and he felt it. His body might be that of a thirty two year old man but he was carrying the emotional baggage of a man who had already completed most of his journey. He was in his, what Hutch called his "Take it easy" years and that's all he wanted to do, with Lindsay by his side.

"You want coffee?" Hutch asked, snapping Starsky back to the present. "Starsky?" he queried, holding up a coffee mug and shaking it, "Coffee? You want some?"

"Sure" Starsky replied, _"Sure Hutch and then we talk."_

Hutch handed Starsky his coffee and sat down next down next to him. Starsky took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the strong coffee, sighing he began. "Hutch I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to interrupt, or ask any questions until I'm finished." He looked directly at Hutch and continued "Okay?"

Hutch nodded. What ever was coming, Starsky was his friend and he was damn well going to listen to what he said, no matter what.

"Yesterday morning I woke up in my bed in Malibu."

Hutch raised his eyebrows, "Hutch here me out." Starsky said, before Hutch had a chance to interrupt. Hutch took a sip of his coffee, Starsky continued. "I woke in my bed in Malibu. Next to me lay my wife of over twenty years, Lyndsay. I was almost sixty five years old and I had three children. My son was married to your daughter and we had a grandson. Actually we were planning his birthday party. "And as Starsky said it he looked at Hutch and smiled.

"Go on." Urged Hutch

" I was Captain of Detectives, thinking about retirement, you worked as an instructor at the academy, as does Rosie Dobey. You had Five kids, all girls and got married the same day as me." Starsky took a sip of his coffee. He heard Hutch exhale. "You want more?" he asked.

Hutch nodded.

"I had a normal day in the office. My son had been giving me some trouble, so I had to face talking with him that night. I went home, had dinner, kissed my wife, spoke with my son and then received a phone call. I was told to go to The Pits. I got there, found Huggy's son dead and Huggy missing, that's when I called you." Starsky took another sip of his coffee. Taking a breath he continued, "You arrived, like this and, well you know the rest." Starsky stopped talking and waited for Hutch's reaction.

He waited. Silence. He took another sip of his coffee. He heard Hutch do the same. "Hutch?"

Hutch sat there shaking his head. Starsky you're my friend. I love you buddy, and I want to believe you but….."  
"But it sounds crazy right? Hutch how do you think this feels to me. I keep thinking I'm in the middle of a dream and any second I'll wake up and yet, I can smell my coffee, I can hear your voice. I see us both as young men and I know I'm not going to wake up. This is real. I know it is, but so is the life I had before. It's real Hutch and I miss it. I miss my wife." Starsky hung his head. Hutch touched his shoulder. "Hutch I'm meant to be sorting out ponies" Starsky declared sadly.

Hutch was at a loss as to what to say. "More coffee?" he finally said. Starsky shook his head. "Starsky I'm meant to be going away this weekend. I'm going away with Jeannie, but I think I had better stay here with you."

Starsky brightened. _Jeannie_, if Starsky could keep Hutch away from Jeannie then Ben Forest would not get close to him. No heroin addiction, no revenge attack and maybe, just maybe no mising Huggy and a jump into his past. "Can you stay here Hutch?"

"Sure buddy, but I gotta make a phone call first okay?"

Hutch had never told Starsky where he stayed that weekend with Jeannie. All Starsky knew was that Hutch seemed infatuated with his new girl but for the first time Starsky had never met her.

Hutch came back from the telephone. "I couldn't get hold of her Starsk'. Guess I'll have to wait until she calls me. How'bout we go to work eh?" Hutch smiled. He was shaken by what Starsky had told him and was trying his hardest not to show. He hoped that by getting Starsky into work, he might begin to feel better.

"Sure Hutch. Let's go." Starsky replied, cheerily. He was relieved. It seemed that he could avoid Hutch ever meeting up with Jeannie and hence avoid becoming embroiled with Monk and his goons.

Starsky ploughed himself into work. He was interviewing when Hutch received the phone call from Jeannie. Even Captain Dobey frowned at Hutch taking the phone call. It irritated him to see his officers bringing their private lives into his precinct. Starsky smiled, knowingly to the Captain and cracked a joke about Hutch being in love.

When Starsky had finished interviewing Hutch came over. "Look Starsk' Jeannie is in a bad way. I'm going to have to go and talk to her." Seeing the worried look on his partner's face he continued, "Hey buddy, I'll be back. I've scrapped our weekend; I'm just going to talk to her okay?"

"Hutch I……" Starsky began, but what could he say? He hung his head and watched Hutch go. _I can't let this happen again, I can't_ Starsky jumped up and followed Hutch out, but he had gone. "Damn!" Starsky said aloud, "Now what?"


	7. Chapter 7

He was going to get in the torino and drive to Hutch's place but remembered that Hutch had driven them both to work that morning. _I gotta get to Hutch's before it happens again._ Going back into the office he said to Riley "Riley I need to get to my car. It's at a place called The Pits."

"Oh I know it" interrupted Riley, "Sure I'll get you there I'm about done here anyway."

Starsky looked at his watch. _Gotta hurry, gotta get to Hutch._ He waited, impatiently for Riley to finish up his paperwork and then ushering him out of the door as fast as possible he made it to the police parking lot. Starsky shuddered, recalling the last time he had stood in this lot. Ever since the Gunther shooting, even after returning to full duty Starsky had never parked here again. Riley noticed. "Hey Starsky you okay man? You look like you seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Come on I gotta get to my car!"

The drive to The Pits seemed to take an eternity, but eventually they arrived. Starsky thanked Riley and dug in his pocket for his keys. "Phew" he exhaled, at finding them in his pocket. He roared the engine into life and afforded himself a smile as his hands embraced the leather steering wheel. "Hey baby, I've missed you" he said" as he sped off.

Arriving at Hutch home by the canal he was relieved to see Hutch's car outside. Racing up the steps he bounded into the living room, only to find it empty. Too late

Wracking his brains Starsky tried to recall what had happened the first time_. Now where did I find Hutch ?_ He remembered the address. "Bingo!" he shouted. Maybe he wasn't too late after all.

He jumped into the torino "Captain Dobey please." he informed the controller. "Is that you Starsky?" He heard the familiar voice of Minnie. Starsky gulped . In 2007 Minnie had already been dead for over ten years. She had died of cancer. Maybe that was something else Starsky could fix. He noted that he would be asking Minnie to get a check up soon. "Yeah Minnie, it's me Starsky. It's good to hear you, I need you to get some black and whites over to an address in West Hollywood."

"Sure Starsky. Give me the address, the reason, and I'll sort it out, whilst I connect you to Dobey."

Starsky explained what he needed and why. He spoke to Captain Dobey saying that he believed Hutch was in danger and hung up the radio. Thankfully Dobey hadn't queried it.

He put his foot down and presently he arrived at the original address, where he knew Hutch had been held. Racing into the home, gun drawn, he was surprised to find the place empty.

He heard the sound of sirens approaching and he went outside to greet them. "Evans, Riley, I want you to set up here. Stake it out until I tell you otherwise okay?" he ordered the first two officers on the scene. "What's the score Starsky, what are we looking for?"

"Hutch, you're looking for Hutch."

"You lost Hutch?" Evens and Riley laughed.

Starsky glared at them and it cut them to the quick. "God dammit I don't have time to explain this to you but I know that Hutch is in trouble and I need to find him." They could hear the urgency in his voice. Riley patted Starsky on the shoulder. "Starsky calm down, if he's out there, you'll find him."

Starsky nodded, an acknowledgment of thanks, and raced back towards the Torino. Gunning the engine into life again he pulled away, not really knowing where he was going to look next. He drove around aimlessly then decided to check out the alley where Hutch had last been found. He pulled the torino into the alley and cruised, slowly. Nothing. Hutch was no-where. Starsky egged the torino to a halt. He put his face in his hands and sighed. Despair and helplessness threatened to engulf him. Grabbing the steering wheel, knuckles white, he shouted to no-one in particular, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He felt alone. Being back in 1976 was difficult enough, but bearable if he had Hutch with him. Now, with Hutch gone, he had no-one. Starsky missed his family, his wife, his son. He longed to hold Lyndsay in his arms and have her comfort him. Hitting the wheel he growled and yelled again "Huuuuuuutch" it was straight from the belly and Starsky sat there, in the alley, and cried. It seemed that Hutch was destined to disappear no matter what Starsky did or didn't do.

Eventually the crying stopped. Starsky was amazed to see that it was beginning to get dark_. This is wrong, all wrong. I have to find Hutch before it gets dark. I have to find him._ He decided to drive to The Pits and get some advice from Huggy Bear. He was surprised to see Black and Whites outside when he arrived. He exited the torino and went into the bar. "What's going on?" He asked the nearest uniformed cop, whilst showing his badge. "We had reports of a shooting. There's no-one hurt as far as we can tell but we have put out an APB on the proprietor as he appears to be missing."

_Huggy is still missing, Hutch is missing. What the hell is going in here?_

Starsky decided there was nothing more he could do at The Pits. He made his way back to the car and drove, silently home. He arrived at his apartment with a sense of grief but also nostalgia. He had not been back to this part of Bay City in almost twenty five years. He had no reason to. As Captain of Detectives he could now afford to live in a much more upmarket part of town.

He walked up the stairs and was surprised to find the key in his jeans pocket, just where he had always left it.

He entered the apartment and made his way to the bedroom. He was beat. There was no-where to go, no leads, he didn't know where to start searching for Hutch. Laying down on the bed he began to cry for the second time that day. Eventually he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_One Month ago_

"Is he doing any better?" Captain Dobey asked Hutch

"It doesn't seem so. No change at all Captain, but I guess that's a good sign." Hutch smiled meekly.

Captain Dobey looked at Hutch, resting his hand upon his shoulder he smiled at him. "He's strong Hutch. He'll be fine he just needs time. Time to come back to us."

Hutch nodded and sighed.

Starsky was dreaming. Hutch was there, by his bed watching him. He seemed distressed. _Don't worry Hutch, I'm trying, I'm really trying._

The next morning Starsky woke, he didn't feel any better than he had the night before. He took a shower and drank a strong cup of coffee before making his way to the car to begin his search for Hutch all over again. Things were different. The first time round Hutch had had been found near Monks apartment, and yet he wasn't there when Starsky searched. Maybe they had held him somewhere different first. Starsky radioed Evans, who was still staking out Monk's place. "Evans it's Starsky, anything?"

"Nothing yet Starsky, you got anything?"

"Nope. Stay there I'm coming over. Zebra three out."

Starsky drove to Monks address. He was surprised to see a dark sedan parked in the drive way. He pulled up beside Evans patrol car, "When did that arrive?" he asked, nodding towards the sedan.

"A few minutes ago. I was about to radio it in."

Nodding Starsky told Evans to stay put. He was going round back.

Starsky purred the Torino into the alley behind the house. Getting out very quietly he approached the back yard. He peered in through one of the back windows and saw Hutch. He was tied to a chair and looked as though he had taken quite a beating. Starsky drew a deep breath. He had to get Hutch out and hoped he was in time.


	9. Chapter 9

_One Month ago_

The black man lay there, machines keeping him alive. Hutch had taken up a vigil, watching and hoping that he would come out of the coma soon. He held the answers he was the only person who could tell Hutch where Starsky was.

For ten days Hutch had been searching, unsuccessfully for his friend, and then they found Huggy Bear, face down in a pool of blood, out on an abandoned road near the Hollywood hills.

He hadn't been there long and whoever had put him there had left him for dead. Yet somehow he had survived. If he did come round Hutch would have the heartbreaking task of telling him about Corey but at the moment all he could think about was Starsky.

Starsky crouched low beneath the window sill. He was searching for a way into the building. He had to get in, unseen and get Hutch out. Then the world went black.

Starsky was dreaming. He was in a building. It was dark and damp. He was restrained. His head hurt. _Hutch_ Starsky fought to regain a sense of where he was. _Hutch_ He was trying to focus on Hutch. Hadn't he tried to rescue Hutch? What the hell had happened? _Hutch_ Starsky felt nauseous, the stench was overwhelming. A mixture of urine and damp. He thought he was dreaming, but felt so awake. _Hutch_

Hutch was tired. He and Captain Dobey had taken turns to sit with Huggy, but Dobey was getting old and Edith thought the strain was too much so Hutch had been taking more and more shifts. It frustrated him. He wanted to go and search for Starsky and yet he knew the answers lay with Huggy Bear. 

Hutch felt old too. He wondered if Starsky was still alive and if he could cope with whatever his captures had in store for him. They were no longer young men. Starsky had been through so much in their years on the streets, he was enjoying his time as Captain of Detectives. Mentally it as more stressful but physically it was about all Starsky could manage now.

Huggy Bear had not stirred. Hutch kept talking to him, reminding him of the good times, of days when they were young men. Hutch even afforded himself a smile. He missed Starsky. Lyndsay was beside herself with worry. Little Davey was convinced his daddy was dead. Even Hutch had struggled to convince his Godson that his father would be home soon. "Please just let me find him" he prayed to no-one in particular. He wasn't going to let desperation overwhelm him. "I've already lost so many members of my family I'm not going to lose you too Starsk'!" he said firmly, as if chastising himself.

The smell seemed to be getting stronger. Starsky's scenes seemed to be on overdrive. The darkness seemed darker than any Starsky had ever known. The smell was so strong that his nostrils were burning. The silence was almost deafening, Starsky shook his head. Just to hear the blood rushing through his ears would be enough to convince him he was still alive. He had lost all sense of reality. He was an old man, sitting on a damp wet floor, somewhere dark. Yet in his mind he was young again. He remembered clearly that he was looking for Hutch, or was it clearly, maybe not? He was not sure any more. _Hutch_ Hutch held the key, Starsky was sure of it. Had he lost his mind? He needed to get out. He needed to find Hutch and soon, before any grip on reality was lost forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Starsky was crouching low, trying to figure a way in. He saw Hutch. He was tied to a chair and Forest's goons were pumping filth into his arm. Starsky had to get to Hutch and he had to get to him now!

He sprang up, but immediately he was floored. He heard laughter, mocking laughter. It filled his ears. He snapped his head round, eyes darting, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Who's there? Who's there? Where are you? What do you want?! He shouted, frantically, but the only reply he heard was more laughter. He was cold and damp. His head hurt. His body hurt. He was an old man crouched on a cold, wet floor.

He just managed to breath "Hutch" just as the world went black again.

"Hutch" it was the merest of whispers but Hutch knew he heard it. He bowed low over the black man's face. "Huggy?" he queried. He heard it again. "Hutch" A sigh of relief, it seemed his friend was coming back to him, then immediate dread because Hutch knew he would have to tell him about Corey.

"Huggy. Hey it's good to hear your voice again man. I missed you."

Huggy managed a small nod of acknowledgment and then grimaced and moaned. He was in a lot of pain and even the effort of nodding was just too much.

"ssshhhh" soothed Hutch, "I'll get the doctor."

Starsky's teeth were chattering, his body was shaking. Whether it was the wet, the cold or something more he didn't know. He tried to clear his head. He had seen Hutch, tied to a chair, hadn't he? His thoughts were jumbled. He and Hutch were friends, had been since the academy. They were young, no that isn't right, they are old. Two old men with a life time of hurt and experience behind them. But where was Hutch?

"Hutch" Starsky said a loud, as if saying it made his friend more real to him. "Hutch" he said again and began to repeat it, like a mantra, the only the thing he knew he could believe in, something that would stop his mind from losing it's grip on reality altogether. "Hutch, Hutch, Hutch, Hutch" and eventually he broke down into sobs, but still he continued "Hutch, Hutch, Hutch" he sobbed his friend's name, hoping that he would hear him in return but all he heard was silence, and he was alone in the cold, wet room.

"Huggy, you'll be getting out of here soon." Hutch said. Huggy had continued to make good progress. The doctors had informed his wife and daughter that there was no more they could do for him. Huggy had no memory from before he was attacked. He didn't remember Corey, Alisha, his wife, or Amber, his daughter. He didn't remember Hutch, or Dobey but more worryingly for Hutch he didn't remember Starsky either, or what could have happened to him. Physically Huggy had made excellent progress. There was no lasting damage apart from total amnesia for everything before he entered the hospital. The doctors had said his memory might improve somewhat, return totally, or not return at all. IN the meantime Huggy's family and Hutch were to gently re-introduce him to things that should be familiar. The Pits. His home. His family. Old memories and most of all Starsky. Hutch needed to find Starsky and he was afraid he was running out of time.


	11. Chapter 11

"He's coming out of it. I tell ya he's coming out of it!"

"relax Johnny, Starsky aint gonna come out of nuffin' he's gonna be so lost in that mind of his he wont know what planet he's on. Let alone what century he's in" with that last remark the taller of the two men cackled. They were watching Starsky through a one way mirror. Starsky had no way of knowing they were there, but the first goon was right. Somehow Starsky had begun clawing his way back to reality. He was Captain David Starsky of the Bay City Police force. He had a wife and three children and he wanted to go home.

Starsky was tired and aching and yet he was getting sharper and sharper. It was no longer such a strain to remember. He was not as confused anymore and he was all but convinced that someone was messing with his mind. He knew that whoever had planted the things in his head that had convinced him that Hutch was in danger back in the 70s was also probably the person who was after Hutch now, **Forest**.

Starsky raised his head. He strained to see anything. It was dark, so dark and yet Starsky forced his eyes to focus, to pick up something. His attention was drawn to a wall on his left. He pushed his body up so he was in a kneeling position on the floor. He stretched his neck, trying to put off, as long as possible, the need to get up. Eventually he realised he would have no choice; if he wanted to get out of here he had to start acting. He placed one foot on the ground and pushed hard on the other leg and winced as he finally managed to stand up. He was wobbly at first, like a new born foal. He tentatively placed one foot in front of the other and slowly made his way to the wall where the one way mirror was.

Taken off guard by Starsky's sudden awareness the two men, behind the mirror, jumped back. The smaller one started to panic. "I told, I told you, he's onto us. He is, he is"

"Shutup!" shouted the other man."It's okay, a little gentle persuasion and old Davey boy will be back just where we want him. By the time Hutchinson gets his friend back he will be a mess and our job will be done. Now quit your panicking and just watch."

Both men had their eyes glued to the mirror until Starsky was practically on top of them. He pushed his face onto the mirror, still not knowing what it was. He was surprised to feel it cold and shiny against his cheek. Actually it was quite soothing. It was the first feeling, other than pain, that Starsky had experienced in what seemed like weeks. He held his cheek against the glass and sighed, savouring the moment and the realisation that he was alive.

"What's he doing?" asked the smaller man, panic rising again.

"hush yourself!" snapped his partner.

Starsky thought he'd heard something. "Who's there?" he asked. He listened, nothing. "Who's there?" he asked again with more urgency. "I know what's going on. You gotta let me out of here. I'm the Captain of detectives; people will be looking for me." _Hutch will be looking for me_ he thought.

On hearing this, the small man panicked, "I'm out of here, he knows, he knows. I told you he knows" He began to head for the door. The other man grabbed him, sharply, "You leave here now and Old Forest will have us both killed, we gotta finish this thing." He held the other man squarely in front of him and sighing he said "We don't have no choice"


	12. Chapter 12

Huggy's condition had all the doctors baffled. He remembered no-one except Hutch, but he didn't recognise Hutch. It was as though he expected him to be young again. This old man who visited him every day did not look like Hutch and yet somewhere, deep inside Huggy knew it was. He decided he would trust this old stranger.

He did not recognise his wife, had no recollection of a child (He had not yet been told about Corey) and about the only thing he was absolutely sure about was that he ran a bar called The Pits.

Somewhere is his mind he had visions of a dark curly haired man and he decided he was going to ask Hutch about it today.

Huggy was sitting in the den; Hutch was fetching him a drink from the kitchen. As Huggy had no memories of his wife and daughter they had left most of the caring to Hutch. It seemed to suit him better. He was less agitated when hutch was looking after him.

"Hey Hutch, my man" Huggy called through to the kitchen. Hutch smiled, he wondered when it was that Huggy had begun talking in 70s jive again. "Yeah Hug' drink is coming right up." Hutch sauntered into the den with a tall glass of orange juice and a huge smile on his face, "what's up?" He asked as he handed his friend the drink.

"I gotta ask you somet'ing. I gotta ask you about a person I think I know, but I aint sure, ya know?"

"Sure Hug', if I can help, ask away."

"I keep thinking about another man. Did we know another man, someone who was a buddy to us, like we is? He is dark, curly hair, he's tight ya know, tight with us, like we can trust him an'all."

Hutch drew an intake of breath. So it seemed that Huggy was beginning to remember Starsky. Hutch wanted to find out more, he needed to know where Starsky was and had been patiently waiting for this moment ever since Huggy had been found, but, he didn't want to push him. Hutch knew it had to come out in Huggy's own time.

"Sure Hug'" Hutch answered, much more casually than he felt. "We knew him. He's a friend of ours. A very good friend." Hutch gave a meek smile and knew he was fighting back tears, but Huggy seemed not to notice.

"What was his name?" Asked Huggy, unaware of the amount of anguish that this conversation was causing Hutch.

"Starsky" whispered Hutch.

"Huh?"

"Starsky, his name is Starsky."

"Starsky, yeah Starsky" pondered Huggy. He sat, lost in thought for a moment. Hutch didn't want to push, he had a feeling they were close and he didn't want to lose Huggy now.

"Starsky. What's he like, this Starsky?" asked Huggy, suddenly curious to know more as though he too felt that they had stumbled across something important.

"He's a good man Hug'. He's a strong man. He's is my best friend. We have been friends for more than thirty years and you and he longer than that. You help him out a lot Huggy. Starsky relies on both of us." Hutch couldn't hold back any longer. He decided he had to find out more. " He's relying on us both now Huggy."

Huggy looked at Hutch, perplexed. Finally he saw the sorrow in his friend's face. Huggy crinkled his brow. He didn't like this conversation. He didn't want to have it anymore. He wanted to get away. He didn't know why but he felt immense pain, like his heart was breaking and he knew it had to do with Starsky and Hutch. Maybe he was wrong to put his trust in this man. He was confused, afraid.

"I…I…" Stammered Huggy Bear.

"What is it?" Soothed Hutch, laying his hand on Huggy's shoulder, but Huggy drew back, as though a bolt of electricity had shot threw him.

"Huggy?"

"Starsky, I remember, I remember" screamed Huggy and he broke down. His sobs wracked his body and as much as Hutch wanted to help him and reach out to him all he could think of was Starsky. Did this mean Starsky was dead? Hutch was sure of it and without any warning he broke down too.

Alisha came into the den to find both men sobbing. She was fearful for her husband and wondered what had happened. Rosie Dobey, she'd call Rosie Dobey. She would know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: this chapter is more graphic than the past, don't read if easily offended by sexual swear words, menacing talk and tales of rape.**

"I'm getting fed up with this!" said the taller of the men, through gritted teeth. He had his own beef with Kenneth Hutchinson.

Hutch's daughter Jenna had once dated his son, in school. According to Jenna at the time it was nothing serious, they were only fifteen after all, but Chandler had thought it was. When she finally called off the romance he had killed himself. Cause of death was listed as accidental but Chandler's father had always known that his son had killed himself because of Jenna Hutchinson. He decided then he would get even. When Ben Forest the third had approached him with his plan, Buck (The taller of Starsky' captors) was only too pleased to help.

"I'm going in there and I'm going to tell that Captain David Michael Starsky just what I think of him and his bum cop friend, Hutchinson.

He banged through the door from the back room into the damp room that Starsky was in.

It made Starsky start. He pinned himself back onto the mirrored wall. His head jerking about, eyes darting, searching, but it was too dark and he couldn't see anything. The first he knew was when he felt a hand round his throat. He smelled a breath so foul he thought he was going to pass out.

"What the…" he barely managed to squeak.

"Shut up pig. You wanna know what's going on right, well I'm gonna tell you. I'm nobody's puppet and from now on we're gonna do this my way"

"Please…" Starsky began to beg, but Buck threw him to the ground. Starsky brought his hand up to sooth his throat. He wanted to fight back but had no strength. Instead he lay in the wet like a frightened dog, not knowing what was coming next.

He didn't have to wait long. He was suddenly hauled up onto a chair. Squinting to focus he managed to make out the shape of a large man, he had seated himself opposite Starsky.

With more bravado than he felt Starsky growled, "So tell me. Let's get this over with."

"That little slut Jenna Hutchinson took my son from me" he began. Starsky frowned, _what the hell is he talking about?_ He thought. Buck continued, "When she left him he killed himself." Starsky sighed, "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I…" but he was interrupted. "I don't want your pity pig!" Buck snarled and Starsky was rewarded with a back hander to his right cheek. It knocked him to the floor. Immediately he was hauled back onto the chair and the sound of menacing laughter filled his ears.

"Is that what this is all about, Jenna?" Starsky asked, holding his cold palm against his, now burning, cheek.

"I told you to shut up!" and Starsky received another blow to his other cheek, but he managed to stay on the chair this time.

"Fuck!" shouted Starsky and again, menacing laughter filled the air.

"You wanna know how that little bitch died, screaming like a baby for her daddy. That truck was meant for Hutchinson, but you made sure that he wasn't on that road that day, didn't you? Old Forest wasn't happy about that, but then decided that robbing Hutchinson of everyone he loved would be a much better punishment than just killing him. So we waited and when Mrs Hutchinson and her daughter returned from school that day we rammed their car. Trouble was she was too good a driver and the car didn't go over the cliff immediately. It stopped just short, just long enough for us to scramble along side and have some fun with Hutch's girls. Oh how sweet Jenna was, a right little virgin, well until I had her." He laughed again and Starsky shot up out of the chair, "You fucking low life, you fuck!" he shouted. "Cool your jets Starsky, there's more" Starsky made to lung at the man but in his weakened state he was no match for the much larger perp. He was thrown, easily, at least ten feet. "Now shut up and listen, fuck me what do you have to do to make you listen!" he said exasperated. He continued his tale. "I fucked her and my friend out there…." Starsky's head jerked round, but realising there was another goon there left and uneasy feeling low in his stomach, "My friend out there had Mrs Hutchinson. Oh she begged, my, she begged. Not for herself you gotta understand, but for her baby. It was music to my ears to hear her. I was only sorry Hutchinson never got to see his women die. Once over, we broke their necks, placed them back in the car, torched it and rolled it over the cliff. Job done, and it looked like nothing more than a tragic traffic accident. Smooth eh?" He smiled and sounded quite proud of himself, it made Starsky want to throw up but he managed to hold onto his stomach. There was nothing in it to come up and vomiting on an empty stomach wasn't something Starsky wished to experience. Besides he didn't want to give Buck the satisfaction.

"So now what big man?" taunted Starsky, "You've proved you can hurt women, so what now, you pick on old men next?"

"Oh no Starsky you got this all wrong. There was never any plan to hurt you. We were just gonna send you a little crazy. You know what year it is? What's your rank Starsky? Huh? Arre you clear on everything, how's you head feel?" he laughed again.

"So you've been fucking with my mind, well it hasn't worked. I'm back I know who I am and Hutch will be looking for me. He'll find me and when he does, only God will help you then."

"Just how stupid are you Starsky? Hutchinson already thinks you're dead. We did a little number on your black friend too, Huggy Bear. We sent him back to Hutchinson with a head full of shit. He aint never gonna return to normality and in his sick little head he already thinks you're dead. By now, so does Hutch."

Tears filled Starsky's eyes. Could it be true? Had Hutch stopped searching for him? Would he really have given up on him? They were old men, maybe it was just too much for Hutch now, he had his family to consider. Without Ella Hutch was raising his daughters alone.

A single tear rolled down Starsky cheek. If Hutch had stopped looking how was he going to be saved?


	14. Chapter 14

Rosie arrived at the Brown's home and was startled to see the condition of both Hutch and Huggy Bear.

"What happened? " she asked Alisha.

"I'm not sure. I left them alone. I always do you know, Huggy seems to prefer it that way." She looked sad as she said it and Rosie put a comforting arm around her, "Continue…"She smiled

" I heard sobbing, so I came back in and found them like this."

Huggy and Hutch were embraced in each other, on the bed. Although Hutch seemed to be fairing better than Huggy Bear. Hutch had, at least, stopped sobbing now and was just sniffing, whilst clinging tightly to his friend. Huggy was sobby uncontrollably though and Rosie was very concerned.

"I think we need to call his doctor and an ambulance. I'm sorry Alisha, whatever it was, it was bad, I think Huggy has suffered a complete mental breakdown."

Alisha nodded and solemnly went to make the calls.

"Hutch, Hutch" Rosie said, as she approached the two men on the bed, "Hutch we need to get him some help ok? Hutch do you understand me" Huggy is in a bad way, we need to help him. Can you do that with me Hutch?"

Hutch looked up and nodded. Slowly he untangled himself from Huggy. Wiping his eyes, he stiffened and seemed to suddenly realise how bad Huggy was.

"Sure Rosie. Where's Alisha and Amber?"

"Amber is at school, Alisha is making calls. We need to get him ready, can you find him some over night things?"

Hutch was relieved that Rosie was taking charge. He was concerned about Huggy Bear but, selfishly, it was because he needed to know about Starsky and he thought that Huggy held all the answers.

You gotta get well Hutch thought, looking back at his friend, as he stuffed some clean pyjamas and bathroom essentials into a bag.

Arriving at the hospital, Dr Nurding was already waiting for them. Alisha had ridden with Rosie Dobey and Hutch had travelled in the ambulance with Huggy Bear.

Dr Nurding looked concerned at seeing the sate the Huggy was in. "Get him to ward G6 quick." He said to the ambulance crew. "Hutch, you come with me, Alisha, I'm sorry but I need you to go with Rosie and book Huggy in, can you do that?"

Rosie, again in control, took Alisha by the hand, "Come on, well get this done and then we can get you back to your husband as quick as possible eh?" She said soothingly.

Alisha merely nodded. She had so much to cope with in the past couple of months. The loss of her son, the disappearance of her husband and then, when eventually found, this. She smiled meekly at Rosie, "You know, I'm surprised I haven't had a breakdown." She half joked. Rosie nodded, knowingly.

Huggy was rushed to the secure ward. Dr Nurding suggested that Hutch tell him what had happened to lead to Huggy's demise. Hutch told him as much as he knew, whilst Dr Nurding nodded and took notes.

"Dr?" Hutch asked, "Will he recover? I mean will he recover enough to tell me about Starsky?"

"I'm sorry Hutch. I can't answer that. At this stage, given the condition he is in right now, I'd have to say I'm not hopeful that your friend will ever recover significantly to be able to know anything. whoever had him did a real number on his mind. I'm concerned that we may have lost him forever."

Hutch nodded. It wasn't altogether unexpected. Hutch had seen enough over the years for him to know, instinctively, when the odds were stacked against him. However this time Starsky's life was at stake and Hutch had hoped, against hope, that the doctor could perform a miracle and "cure" his friend.

Alisha was able to sit by Huggy's bedside. The doctor felt it was too early to even think about starting any treatments. He suggested that they just comfort and observe him for now. Hutch left Alisha there and went outside. Rosie Dobey was waiting for him.

"Hey Hutch" she smiled.

Hutch sat and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do? Rosie I have to find him. I have his whole family relying on me but more than that I need to find Starsky for me. He'd do the same you know, he'd never give up."

"Hutch I know it. But you're not getting any younger, why don't you leave it to me? I've temporarily left being a trainer at the academy, I've gone back into homicide division at Bay City PD. Got me a good team too, Nithsdale and Lamb, you know them. Hey they're a lot like you and Starsky were, a good team and a right couple of hotshots." She laughed. "I've got them working on Corey's case. If anyone can solve this, they can. Hey Hutch you never know, something might turn."

She was trying to give Hutch hope and she hadn't lied. Nithsdale and Lamb were a good team. But whoever had killed Corey had left very little evidence. The forensic team hadn't found much, so now it was down to homicide, and good old detective work, to solve the murder of Corey Brown.

And very quickly the answers came. A cufflink was found near the body. At first it was overlooked by detectives, believing it to be one of the punters, but Lamb and Nithsdale insisted on checking it out. They found it had a college crest on it, the same college that Old Ben Forest had attended. Hutch was shocked when he heard the news, Ben Forest!

Nithsdale and Lamb tracked down his grandson, Benjamin Forest the third, who, all to quickly, squealed in the hope of getting a plea bargain. He not only told them that his Grand father was behind the whole thing but also where to find Starsky and who was holding him.

Hutch had wanted to go in a rescue Starsky himself but Rosie, wisely, told him to wait outside. They didn't know what condition he would be in, or even if he was still alive. Lamb and Nithsdale led the team that searched for Starsky. Hutch waited outside in a back white. Rosie waited with Hutch.

And they had found him. After a gun battle in which both goons, holding Starsky, were killed he was eventually found, wet , cold but conscious, and wrapped in a blanket and brought outside.

Hutch couldn't scramble out of the car fast enough, when he saw his dazed friend being escorted from the building. He rushed to him and Starsky's legs buckled as he saw Hutch. Instantly he was there, and he caught Starsky around the waste to stop him from sliding to the ground. Someone brought a gurney and two ambulance men, with Hutch aiding, got Starsky onto it and laid him down. Tears began to trickle down his face as soon as he realised Hutch was there. "You came" he managed to whisper.

"Of course I came. Dummy." smiled Hutch. "We've been looking for you for a long time." A sob choked in Hutch's throat and even Rosie Dobey allowed herself a few tears at seeing the friends reunited.

The ambulance crew loaded Starsky into the ambulance but, after a few preliminary checks, they decided he was in pretty good shape for a man in his sixties that had been missing for more than a couple of months. "Well Mr Starsky, it seems you are one lucky fella. No broken bones, just a few bruises, you're a little dehydrated and you need a good meal but apart from that I'd say you're pretty healthy." Starsky could only manage to nod. He was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Hutch sat with him and held his hand all the way to the hospital. Rosie Dobey had left Nithsdale and Lamb to wrap things up at the scene and said she would meet them at the precinct later. She had also telephoned Lyndsay to let her know her husband had been found alive and directed her to meet them at Memorial Hospital.

"How did you know?" Hutch asked Nithsdale, "I remember when Old Forest was arrested back in the 70's. I was a young boy then, but I always wanted to be a cop." He laughed. "I remember the big song and dance on the court room steps as Forest went into court. He banged on and on about how he was a college boy and how could anyone think he could be a crook. Or something like that anyway. He took off the cufflinks and, holding them up to the camera men he said "I leave these cufflinks to my son and heir Jaden Forest. I recall that Jaden had a son about 20 years ago, not long after Old Forest went to jail. In a big Christening ceremony where all of Bay City society were invited, he presented the cufflinks to his new born son as a testement to his loyalty to his father." Hutch nodded. He briefly remembered everything that Nithsdale had said but could not get over the clarity in which he remembered it. "And you remembered all that when you saw the cufflinks?" Hutch asked, amazed.

"Oh no." Nithsdale laughed. I had a brief memory of it, but had to do some digging to see if my hunch was right.

Hutch slapped him on the back, "Well I, for one, am glad it was" he laughed, relieved that he finally had Starsky back, safe in the arms of his wife again.


	15. Epilogue

...epilogue

Starsky was lucky, at least that is what the doctors had told him. he didn't feel very lucky. One of his best friends was in a mental health unti and the other was wracked with guilt. Still he had a lot to smile about. he had a gorgeous wife, three wonderful children and a gorgeous grandson and yet...

"Hey Hon' are you meeting Hutch later? I hear he is going to visit Huggy Bear." His thoughts were interupted by his wife calling from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, sure" he answered, absently. Dutiful Hutch, every week off to see Huggy Bear. Another sympton of that guilt.

"Hey Lynz" Starsky called

"Yeah Babe?" She answered as she entered the room and walked towards him.

"Maybe I'll give Huggy a miss today" Lyndsay raised an eyebrow, "How come?" She quizzed.

"It's not like he even knows we're there."Starsky dropped his head, "That could'a' been me" He whispered quietly.

"Oh Babe." She soothed "You okay?"

Starsky looked up, he smiled to his wife to reasure her, "I'm just tired. Guess this old man has just about had enough. Not sure how much longer I can do this Lynz. Maybe it's time to retire, ya know?" He looked at his wife and what she said next suprised and comforted him.

"David Michael Starsky" she smiled "That is possibly the most sensible thing you have ever said!" and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you David. We'll be fine, you'll see, this will pass."

"And Huggy?" he questioned

Lyndsay shook her head.

"Too many people over the years." Starsky began to think of all the people who he had seen suffer over the years. Had being a cop ever been worth it at all?

Lyndsay tried to soothe him, reading what was going through his mind "Now isn't the time to doubt yourself David. You still have Hutch" she reminded him.

Starsky smiled. Yeah he still had Hutch and that was the most comforting thought of all.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes ehwn I coudn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._


End file.
